


Reunion

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Beta Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Reunions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: It's 2020 and the One Direction reunion is just around the corner but beta Louis isn't sure. Maybe it has something to do with the fact he's actually an omega.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 34
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Louis sighed as he brushed his hair out of his face and glanced down at his phone; he was going to be late for the meeting again. Recently, no matter how early he went to bed, he was always oversleeping and somehow no amount of coffee or tea could provide the energy he needed to get through the day. He had a doctor appointment in a few days so hopefully, he would be better by next week. As he ran his fingers through his fringe, he looked outside at the darkening sky. It was obvious that a storm was coming on and to prove his point a few drops of water landed on his window. Of course, today had to be the day he left his umbrella behind. He glanced at his phone again. Yup, he was definitely late and he could tell he was nowhere near the destination yet. Deciding to apologise when he gets there instead of texting beforehand as he didn't have much credit left, he shoved his phone in his pocket and reached for his packet of suppressants. He leaned down making sure that his driver and bodyguard couldn't see and shoved the polo shaped drug in his mouth.

It wasn't as if suppressant were illegal or dangerous anymore, in fact, they were deemed quite safe and it was quite unusual for them to have any side effects. However, even though they were legalised, that didn't stop the taboo and controversy behind them. Society still believed that omegas who took them were deficient as they were seen as unable to accept the true nature of themselves. This caused many omegas to only use them when absolutely necessary such as during surgery to prevent heats. Louis, of course, accepts the fact that he is an omega but that wasn't always the case and he still isn't yet completely at peace with it. The day he was presented, his family was at the cinema and he was home by himself after claiming to feel sick. When he realised he was an omega, he had lost it as he had always wanted to be a beta or an alpha as he didn't want to be seen as weak. Therefore in the heat of moments, he made a bad decision and took a few of his mom's suppressants. This led to his first few heats being unknown to his family and by the time he was ready to reveal his secret his stepfather had moved out leaving his mom and his five halfsisters and halfbrother with nothing. He knew there was no possible way he could earn a steady income and provide for his family as and omega so he decided from that day on he was going to permanently stay beta. The suppressants were obviously expensive but he didn't care. He had to do this. And this was the beginning of beta Louis.

When he had entered the X-factor, he didn't think anything would come from it never mind being in one of the most highly successful boybands yet since the 1900s. His bandmembers were great fun and they hit off well. The other four members in the group consisted of three alphas and an omega. The oldest alpha Zayn was devastatingly handsome with the softest honey brown eyes that contrasted well with his sharp face. The second oldest alpha Liam had the most gorgeous smile that every omega was obsessed with. The youngest alpha Harry was strikingly good looking with stunning green eyes. And of course their omega Niall. He had the most innocent wide eyes and the sweetest smile but his personality was the opposite; full of dirty jokes and pranks.

And then there was the band beta Louis. Many fans swooned over his high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes and also the fact that he was the most accessible. This was due to the fact that the other four had formed a pack. Yes, a pack. And Louis had found out how the had fans found out: on the news. They didn't even tell him. That was all the way in 2014. However, the tension was clear in the air and everything went downhill the band breaking up for a hiatus not even a year later. Louis was not ready for the band to break up and when it did it broke him and the truth was it hurt. They didn't even include him in the discussions they had about the future of their band claiming he was always avoiding them. However, who could blame him? They made it clear that they wanted time alone as a pack but when Louis gave them that time they were going to complain? That was it for him and their last meeting ended with him storming out in fury. And now the band was reuniting and he didn't think he was ready. But since when did that matter?

Louis sighed rubbing his hand over his face as they finally reached the destination fourteen minutes late. Oh well, it is what it is. As the car pulled towards the curb, he glanced at his bodyguard who was getting ready to get out the car.

"Don't worry Steve," he said causing the larger man to turn towards him confusion echoing across his face. What did he mean? "I'm still going but you don't need to come." Louis explained."I'm not out in public anyway and your wife probably needs you. Her baby's due soon isn't it?" he asked. His bodyguards face softened at that as he nodded. "Look you can go home now don't worry about it. Tell your wife I said hi!" he said grinning as he exited the car giving both his driver and his bodyguard a wave. 

"Thanks Tommo and good luck!" his bodyguard called out as his driver nodded.

"Yeah good luck I'll be back to pick you up in two hours okay?" the driver asked as he began to start the engine again.

"Yeah see you," Louis called out as he entered the building the bell above him ringing as he stepped through the wooden door. The lights in the building were blinding as he stepped through eyes squinting as they adjusted to the change in light levels. It was about six in the evening and in winter it was incredibly dark.

"Ah, Louis Tomlinson you're here." A blonde beta called out waving over. Louis glanced at her before hesitantly walking toward her. All he could think of was that it wasn't too late to make a run for it yet. As he approached the woman, she beamed giving him a bright smile. Too bright to be real. "They're just waiting for you in room twenty-one on level one," she said pointing in a vague direction up the stairs as Louis nodded. "You do know where that is, don't you? If you don't that's fine I'll take you." the women said checking her watch as if in a rush. Louis didn't want to bother her so even though he wasn't exactly sure where the room was located he nodded. " Yeah thank you," he replied as the women nodded smiling and walked off briskly. Heaving a sigh, he made his way up the stairs admiring the intricate sculpture and artwork that adorned the staircase and later on as he discovered the hallway too. It didn't take him particularly long to find the room as it had the number twenty-one written on the door. He reached out to open the door before pausing. It still wasn't too ate to make a run for it. He shook his head scolding himself for being a wimp. It was time he faced his fears. Placing his hand on the handle he turned it. This was it. The moment he had been dreading for the past few years. The moment where they would be once again reunited.

He turned the door slowly before stepping in. The four of his bandmates were sitting on a sofa grinning, laughing about a joke that Niall had made when Louis appeared in the doorway. Louis looked over them each and every one of them had obviously made an effort in their clothing choices. All three alphas in smart shirts and the omega in a soft grey jumper. He was aware that he himself looked less than adequate as he sat in the armchair across from the sofa pulling the hood of this hoody down and rubbing down his jeans. Their manager Phil looked less than impressed as he looked over Louis.

"Well hello, Tomlinson. Care to explain why you're almost twenty minutes late." Louis looked up at him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I had an interview and it overran." he lied. They didn't need to know that he had to pick up some new suppressants cause he ran out. That was none of their business. 

"Well, you're here now so we can start the meeting," Phil said as he looked down at the pile of papers in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zayn lean over and whisper in Harry's ear no doubt about him. Gritting his teeth he, he took in a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm. This was going to be a long meeting he thought to himself as he turned his attention away from his bandmates and tried to focus on Phil.

"So I'm thinking that before we publicly announce the reunion, we need the fans to speculate so perhaps leave little clues and such for them to decode," Phil suggests.

"Yeah, the fans would enjoy that." Harry nodded as he brought an arm around Niall pulling him closer with a grin. Louis rolled his eyes discreetly as he continued to fumble with the edge of his hoody trying to distract himself.

"I've got a question for you, Louis." Phil states as Louis looks up eyebrows raised as if to question what it is.

"Go on," Louis replied eyed narrowing in suspicion, " Ask the question then," he said leaning back and slouching in the armchair. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the three alpha's tickling the omega for something he said. Wow, he thought to himself, he knows that they don't care about what he's got to say but to completely ignore and talk over anything about him? That was just rude and disrespectful. But then he knew he couldn't blame them. He had checked the news and they've been separated for the past 6 months and he knew that was a long time to separate as a pack. They couldn't help but relish the moment and if he was them he would've done the same.

"Are you currently dating anyone?" Phil asked placing his pen down and turning his full attention onto Louis causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable and under pressure. 

"No, not really. Why?" Louis asked as he shifted in his chair trying to act normal as he started panicking. Did he know he was an omega? Did he know he was in love with the other band members? Is that why he's asking them questions? To make him reveal these secrets? He felt his sweat building up in his palms as his eyes darted nervously to where his other bandmates sat. He could see Harry grab Niall closer as Liam and Zayn laughed quietly at a joke that Harry had apparently made their happiness radiating through the room. This hurt as Louis knew that the feelings weren't reciprocated. They were happy without him.

"Well, I thought that we could start turning the attention back on you guys and what's better than a new relationship?" their manager said turning to his papers before flicking through them and picking up a particular one. "What gender and sex would you prefer?" he asked looking back at Louis. Louis's eyes widened as he realised he is given a choice here.

"Ummm," he replied as he began to turn to his bandmates for advice before stopping himself. They wouldn't care anyway.

"Of course you could temporarily join a pack if you like," the man interrupted Louis thoughts. Frowned as he thought that over, Louis shifted in his chair again.

"Surely if he doesn't want to date then he doesn't have to?" Liam butted in, to Louis surprise. "It's his life and his decision." Louis's eyes widened as he looked over to Liam. He had actually stood up for him! Liam didn't look towards him however and kept his gaze on Phil.

"He could but-"

"No buts," Harry interjected as he hugged Niall his hands running through the omega's hair, "his life, his decisions.". Zayn nodded in agreement.

"You forced the four of us to date when you clearly knew we were in love with each other and how did that turn out?" the oldest alpha said anger lining his words. Even though they were standing up for him, Louis felt his heart shatter into even more pieces as he was reminded that they were all in love with each other. But not him.

"Do you have any male betas?" he asked as the other looked at him in shock. Phil smiled

"Of course," he replied rummaging through his pile again before pulling out a few papers. "There's eight that are available right now. Have a look through," he said getting up and passing the papers to Louis. Louis gave a fake smile as he looked at the profiles of eight betas. One of them to be his future boyfriend. He flicked through the pages none of them really catching his attention. As he was about to hand them back, Phil came up and shoved another one in his hands.

"There's another one, sorry"

Louis looked at the photo of an incredibly handsome man. He had the most gorgeous black hair styled in a quiff a few strands falling over his icy blue eyes. His name was Ezra and Louis felt this unexplainable pull towards him.

"Him," he said turning the piece of paper around. He heard Zayn ask what he was doing and that he hated fake dating but he didn't care. He felt like there was potential for real love.

"You sure?" Phil asked.

"I'm sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

"What are you doing?" Liam stood up shouting as he tried to make his way over to Louis before Zayn grabbed his arm. Looking down he glared at Zayn, "What?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean what? You need to calm down Li," Zayn said shaking his head at Liam's behaviour he pulled him back on the sofa. Liam pulled his arm out of his grip and stood back up.

"What do you mean calm down? He's there making possibly the biggest mistake of his life and we're supposed to just sit and watch?" Liam yelled as Louis stood up annoyed that they thought they knew what was best for him after ignoring him for five years. He was not having it. He couldn't believe they had the audacity to try and tell him what to do when they didn't even know him!

"We haven't talked for the last five years so what makes you think that you know what is best for me?" he shouted anger clearly showing. Niall who was strangely calm in this situation spoke up

"Look, Louis, we didn't mean to ignore you. We thought that since you were ignoring us you wanted some time alone so we left you alone." Louis laughed bitterly at that.

"Yeah of course. Make another decision that affects my life without me. Go on. I don't mind at all." he yelled back as Phil stood up.

"Ok guys calm down and stop fighting. You're all adults now so you have to act like adults." he bellowed before sitting back down in his seat waiting for them to do the same. Louis looked at the ground and frowned. This was stupid and he needed to calm down. Phil was right, they were adults and they needed to act like adults. Louis sat back on the chair crossing his legs. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw the other four do the same after hesitating for a few seconds. The truth was he knew that they didn't mean any harm. Beta's generally did prefer to be independent and hated attention but no matter what them not asking for his opinion still hurt. He sighed under his breath before looking up at Phil who was quickly scanning through another few pieces of paper before looking up at them. "Ok, so Louis, I was thinking maybe we could introduce Ezra in about two weeks so we can build the attention on you a bit before," he said gazing expectantly at Louis.

"That sounds good." Louis nodded as Phil looked towards the pack.

"Since the public hasn't seen Louis and you guys interact for the past 5 years we thought it'll be a good idea to sign you guys and Louis onto the football fundraiser on Monday afternoon," he said as he looked around at them all. "I assume you aren't busy then?" the pack shook their head as they shuffled on the sofa to get more comfortable.

"I've got a doctor appointment in the morning but it shouldn't affect the match," Louis spoke up. Harry frowned turning to look at his pack mates who each, in turn, shook their head. None of them had any idea what Louis might possible go to the doctor for.

"Ok, that's fine. Now, this is a standard question, do any of you take drugs, smoke or have any mental health issues that we need to know?" 

"I used to smoke but not anymore" Liam replied as Zayn nodded his head.

"I'm currently working on quitting. Haven't smoked in the last month."

"That's good," Phil said in approval before turning to the other three. Harry and Niall both shook their heads before looking over at Louis.

"No, not really. Used to smoke but quitted a few years back," he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Ok, that's good to hear. Now we have booked you in for photoshoots on Tuesday. Louis by your self and you guys as a pack." Phil revealed as he handed out a leaflet to each of them with the address on. Louis groaned; he hated photoshoots as he always felt awkward with everybody watching his every action. He couldn't wait for the meeting to be over.

***

Louis walked out the GP sighing as he made his way to the black car outside waiting for his. He didn't feel any better at all. His doctor had dismissed him saying he needed to get more sleep and gave him some pain relievers for his headaches telling him that the headaches should go once he gets more sleep. Sighing Louis through the pain relievers into his bag before collapsing in the backseat of the car. His appointment had overrun and he only had around twenty-five minutes left before he needed to get to the pitch. 

"Can we head to the coffee shop outside the town hall so I can get some food before we play?" he asked as the driver nodded starting the engine.

"Of course. You want me to call the manager saying you might be a few minutes late?"

"No it's fine. I won't be too long. Just gonna grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee and I'll eat on the way" Louis replied as the driver nodded eyes on the road as he pulled out of the parking lot. Louis looked out the window watching as people made their way in or out the GP some frowning with bad news others smiling with good. It was interesting how one place could provide both he thought to himself as they sped away from the building. About five minutes later they pulled up outside the cafe which was swarming with people trying to get some lunch before their lunch break was over.

"We're here now." the driver said turning around to face Louis.

"Thanks. I won't be too long," Louis said pulling his hood up and putting his sunglasses on before jumping out the car. As he entered the building he joined the line of people as he waited for his order to be taken. He checked his watch. There was nineteen minutes left and only three people in front of him. There was enough time. Sure he wasn't going to be super early but he definitely wouldn't be late. Well, he hoped not anyway. A couple of minutes later he had got his food and was ready to leave the building when a man he didn't recognise came up to hi taking photos and asking questions.

Paparazzi.

Sighing, Louis walked faster eager to get to the car

"Is the band getting back together soon?" the man said as he followed him out the door and onto the street. "Is it true you sabotaged the pack's relationship because you were jealous?". Louis ignores him as he got in the car trying to ignore the other man's intrusive comments. The man followed him to the window tapping urgently. "Oi Louis! What are you doing? Come on answer my question!"

"You alright?" the driver asked glancing behind at Louis to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Let's go," Louis replied as he closed his eyes feeling another headache creep upon him. As they drove away he watched the man step back shouting at him to stop. Shaking his head he sighed. By the time they reached the pitch, Louis was relieved knowing they were early. He had finished eating the sandwich and took a pill for his headache. All in all, he was feeling the best he had in a while. Football always made him feel free. Gave him a sense of control he couldn't reach in life. As he headed into the lockers he saw that all of the people were already here including his bandmates. He made his way to the bench towards a ginger beta who was doing a register. The beta looked up and when he saw Louis he grinned a warm smile.

"Louis Tomlinson isn't it? Big fan of yours," he beamed before turning to the others in the room, "Now that all of you are here please come to me for which side you'll be playing and the kit!". Grinning he sat back down in a chair grabbing a red bag and throwing it to Louis who caught it with ease. " You're red Louis. Good luck!" he said before winking. Louis beamed back as he felt himself blush. Turning away abruptly so the other wouldn't notice he headed to free space of the bench and started changing. As he rolled his socks on he couldn't help but think that the ginger beta was extremely cute. Louis shook his head. He was not getting a crush. No way. As he finished tying his shoes he stood up glancing around the room. Harry and Liam were on the blue team with Niall and Zayn on his. Niall and Zayn were decent players so that was good. As he left the changing room he caught himself analysing the ginger beta's scent. It was citrusy with an undertone of honey. Not bad he thought to himself as he walked onto the pitch cheers sounding around the arena and fans chanting his name.

"LOUIS! LOUIS! LOUIS!" 

Louis grinned as he looked up at the waving. He observed the crowd as the started chanting the name of the guy behind him. A young girl not much older than five was still looking at him with curiosity. He laughed and pulled his signature funny face causing her to giggle. He smiled to himself as he started doing stretches: he loved making others happy. As he began to do some push up he heard the crowd erupting again but instead of one name being shouted, the crowd was shouting several at once.

"HARRY! ZAYN! LIAM! NIALL!" 

Louis turned around and watched them file in. As they blew kisses to the fans. Louis smiled at that knowing how much they adored their fans. As he observed the pitch he felt a gust of wind rush by as he grinned. It's been ages since he had felt this free. He couldn't wait for the match to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

The crowd cheered out loud as Louis tackled the ball off an alpha on the side effortlessly before continuing it to pass it to Niall who was currently in front of him slightly on his right. As Niall caught the ball he grinned at Louis and Louis grinned back. It's been a long time since Louis had felt so carefree. He never realised how much he missed hanging around the other lads and was elated they weren't ignoring him. Louis ran his hand through his hair as the half-time whistle blew inhaling the fresh air feeling more relaxed than he has in the last few months. As he headed to where the red team was gathering he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he stumbled backwards as Niall engulfed him in a hug. 

"Man I've missed you Tommo," Niall said as he continued hugging Louis. A minute had passed and Louis was now desperate to get out the hug.

"Ummm, Niall? I need to breathe," Louis said as he struggled to get out. Niall leaned back and shook his head.

"You can breathe later. I want to hug you now," Louis frowned as he reached up to gently smack Niall's cheek causing him to laugh. "I'll let go later but give me another minute of hugging you." Louis grinned fondly as the omega hugged him even tighter.

"It more suffocating than hugging. Anyway, it's not like I have a choice," Louis replied. Looking around he realized Zayn has been there the entire time with a soft smile of his face. "Sorry about stealing your omega mate, promise I'll give him back someday," he called out as Zayn laughed.

"Don't worry about it. He misses you and he'll kill me if I shorten the time you guys get to spend together even by a second," Zayn replied so solemnly that Louis was unsure of whether it was a joke or not. Finally, after another couple of long minutes, Niall let go stepping back to give Louis some space a wide grin on his face. 

"Don't know if you can tell but I missed you," he said as Louis smoothed down his clothes. Louis smirked back,

"It wasn't really that obvious," he replied sarcastically as Niall laughed. Louis beamed as they headed their way to the rest of their team. Maybe this whole reunion might go smoother than he thought.

***

"Well, we'll see you later!" Liam called out to Louis as they made their way to their separate transport. Inside Louis was screaming with joy. They had invited him to supper later that evening and he was elated. As he was about to step in the car he heard his name being called out to his surprise. Turning, around he saw the ginger beta from earlier. Louis grinned as the beta approached him with his watch, Louis must have left that in the changing room.

"How did you know it was mine?" he asked curious at how the beta figured out it was his. 

"I saw you wearing it earlier," the beta laughed lightly as he handed it over to Louis who wrapped it around his wrist. "Don't worry I'm not stalking you or anything," he said as he held his hand out for a handshake," the name's Aaron by the way," He said a wild smile plastered over his face. Louis grinned back finding the others goofy smile incredibly cute.

"Well my name is Louis which you already know so I don't know why I told you," he said as he took the beta's hand and gave him a firm shake like he usually did in meetings. According to his manager, it gave a good first impression. The beta chuckled at that,

"Nice to know you are just as funny in real life as you are on television shows," 

"Oh, you don't know half of it. I am actually the famous Michael McIntyre in disguise," Louis replied as the other burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Well Louis who is actually the famous Michael McIntyre in disguise I think you're really interesting but I need to go now. My manager will kill me if I'm late for another meeting," he said as he pulled a paper pad and a black biro out of his pocket and passed it to Louis. "Have I earned the right to your phone number?". Louis brought his hand up to his chin, stroking a non-existent beard and pretending to be deep in thought he replied,

"I'm not sure if you've earned it but since you know who I really am I can't afford for you to snitch so here it is," he replied as he scribbled down his number before handing it back. "It was nice meeting you,". The ginger looked back and grinned before making his way back inside the building giving him a little wave.

"Great meeting you too!" Louis smiled to himself as he entered the car. He found himself still smiling as he arrived at the doorstep of his apartment. Stumbling slightly as he walked through the door he collapsed on the sofa. Since he had a few hours before he needed to meet the others he decided to give himself a well-deserved break. Standing up, he walked to the kitchen grabbing a bag of popcorn before returning to the sofa. As he sprawled over it, he switched the television on flicking through the channels for anything even remotely interesting.

"Everything is fucking shit these days," he said to himself as he flicked through all the shows again none particularly catching his attention. Sighing he decided on a movie about the grinch even though there were months left until Christmas. Nothing wrong with getting in the spirit early, he thought to himself. Maybe he'll sort out the decorations tomorrow. Picking up his bag of popcorn he popped one into his mouth. To be honest he wasn't a fan of popcorn from a bag. They always tasted stale to him and he always prefered the popcorn freshly made in movies and carnivals but oh well. Last time he had tried to make his own it didn't really succeed. In fact, it was a big failure. Groaning he felt his headache returning as he sat up grabbing his bottle of painkillers and packet of suppressants. Putting on of each in his mouth, he grabbed his water gulping the pill down with it. He tried to avoid taking pills dry whenever he can. Soon he felt himself drifting to sleep to the sound of the grinch yelling at the children. He shook his head trying to wake himself up but his body didn't listen and soon he was fast asleep.

***

"What time is it Li?" Harry asked frowning. Liam rolled his eyes,

"That's the third time you've asked me in the last 5 minutes. Anyway don't you have a phone?"

"Yeah but it's run out of battery so what time is it?" Harry asked again. Louis was supposed to turn up just over half an hour ago and they would be lying if they said they weren't at least slightly worried at this point in time. 

"7:36," Niall replied as he returned to spamming Louis with texts and calls, "Does he still live in the same apartment?"

"I'm not sure Ni but probably," Zayn replied, "Why?"

"We could go and find him," Niall suggested, "See why he's late,". Harry nodded in approval,

"Yeah, we could. What do you guys think?" Harry asked the other two alphas.

"Why not?" Zayn replied getting up as Liam promptly followed. They excused themselves at the front desk telling the people that they will be back soon before making their way to their car.

"You don't think he stood us up on purpose do you?" Liam asked frowning, "He didn't seem very happy to see us during the meeting,"

"That's not what Louis would do," Niall said shaking his head, "If he didn't want to see us he would have just said no,"

"Niall's right. Louis wouldn't ever do something like this on purpose. He's the type of person who'll just tell you straight to your face whether he wants to or not. Definitely not lie about it," Harry said agreeing with Niall's point. Zayn who was currently driving nodded not taking his eyes off the road.

"I agree. Louis just not that type of person," Zayn said as he turned a corner. The car fell silent as they approached Louis's apartment. Well, hopefully, Louis's apartment. He could have moved out for all they know. Outside rain began to pour as Zayn stepped out gesturing them all to follow. Reaching the doorstep Zayn rang the bell. The others waited in silence as nothing happened,

"Well," Harry said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "You gonna knock again or what Zed?". Zayn glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Man you can't be impatient sometimes,"

"It's not my fault. You knocked once and then just stood there for a whole minute. Anyone would have my reaction," Harry replied.

"Fine, I'm knocking now. You happy?" Zayn asked as he knocked briskly twice on the door. Inside they could hear shuffling as they waited in silence.

"This better be Louis's apartment," Niall mutters quietly as Liam nodded.

"Yeah it'll be a bit awkward wouldn't it?" Liam replied. Harry turned around with his finger at his lips shushing them.

"Whoever it is they're coming now," Harry said informing them of the obvious. Inside Louis groaned as he looked at the clock. He had overslept and now all the others were outside knocking on the door. What was he going to tell them? He switched the television off before making his way to the door. He'll just tell the truth. He was tired and fell asleep. If they didn't like it then oh well. He didn't have the energy to come up with a decent excuse. Opening the door he rubbed his eyes. The four of them were standing on his doorstep in the rain. Standing there awkwardly Louis wondered whether he should invite them in before stepping aside,

"Do you want to come in?" he asked voice still slightly raspier than usual for he had just woken up not long ago. Zayn who was currently the closest to his coughed awkwardly before nodding his head,

"Ummm yeah, Guys?" he said turning to the others who nodded following as Zayn entered Louis apartment. As they all stepped into his hallway Louis turned around after locking the door before seeing them all still in the hallway standing there unsure of what to do. Louis rolled his eyes,

"You guys do remember where my living room is done you?" he asked sarcastically as each one of them nodded frantically each rushing to get there. Once they were all sat down in the living room Harry spoke up.

"Ummm so we were wondering er why you were late," he said as the others nodded. Louis knew they were going to ask that.

"I accidentally overslept," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck as the others stayed silent. Suddenly Niall burst out laughing. The others including Louis soon followed as the whole room was filled in laughter,

"Told you he wouldn't stand us up," Niall said to Liam as he finally caught his breath.

"You thought that I would stand you up?" Louis asked hurt that he would think such a thing. Liam shook his head,

"No, not really. I was just trying to think of reasons why you didn't turn up," he said in a hurry. He really didn't think Louis would. He was just listing possibilities of why he didn't turn up.

"That better be the truth," Louis replied jokingly as they each laughed. Louis glanced up at the clock. "So do you guys still want to go out for food?" he asked as Niall shook his head,

"There's no point," he replied as the others agreed, "let's just order some pizza."

"You know me so well," Louis laughed as Liam took his cell phone out.

"I'll order the pizza and Zayn can cancel our seats at the restaurant," Liam announced as he typed the number of the takeaway in. Zayn scowled 

"Why do I always get the not so fun part?". Louis smiled as he watched them argue that it was his responsibility as a pack alpha. Louis hated to admit but he missed this much than he thought he did. Feeling the most complete he has in a while he made himself more comfortable on the sofa. Might as well enjoy this while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Niall screeched as Liam started tickling him unable to contain his burst of laughter as he toppled over onto Zayn who just smiled at the sweet Omega. How were they so lucky to get such a perfect one? Harry leaned over to join Liam in the tickling as Niall laughed so much that tears began to fall down his face. 

"What's going on in here?" they heard a voice ask as they all paused what they were doing to see Louis return with bowls of snacks for them all, "It sounded like someones was being murdered,"

"Yeah, me," Niall pouted as his Alphas laughed bringing Niall in for a hug which the Omega didn't object. They all settled down around the screen with Niall in Liam's lap, Zayn and Harry on either side as Louis contemplated which movie to watch.

"I've got a few movies which ones do you guys want to watch?" Louis asked as he spread out the four movies over the carpet trying to ignore the urge inside him to ask if he could join their cuddling too. Harry leaned over looking at the movies.

"Moana, Pitch Perfect, Paddington and Tarzan," he read out before sending Louis a curious look. Louis shrugged,

"This is what happens when you have siblings," he replied, "They like to watch movies when they come over." he explained as Harry nods before turning back to the others.

"So?" the curly-haired Alpha asked, "Which one do you want to watch?". Liam looked down to Niall who was in his lap who just shrugged before Zayn spoke up.

"How about Pitch Perfect?" he suggested, "It's one of Liam's old-time favourite," he announced as Liam blushed. Louis glanced over at Liam face clearing saying 'really?'.

"It's good," Liam shrugged. Louis nodded as he put the disc in before sitting on the armchair next to the couch where the others were sitting as the movie began playing. Halfway through the movie, Louis realized he needed to retouch on his scent neutralizer so he excused himself to go to the toilet. Head spinning slightly as he stood up. The headache wasn't too bad. More like that a persistent ache in the background. He winced as he headed over to the bathroom as he sprayed himself before taking one of the pain relievers the doctor had prescribed before joining the other four in the living. He settled down before watching the movie ignorant to the worried looks they others were giving each other.

***

"Well that was fun," Harry stretched as he got off the couch clicking his knuckles as Zayn grimaced.

"Don't do that Harry it's not good for you," he nagged as Harry shrugged watching Louis take the bowls back to the kitchen. Once the blue eyes beta was out the door he turned to others,

"Should we ask about the appointment?" he asked as Liam bit his lip,

"I don't know," he replied, "We might be invading his privacy and it might be just a health checkup or something" he sighed. Harry nodded,

"Yeah, but what if it was serious?" Harry asked gesturing wildly with his hands," You know Louis being the person he is would probably try to deal with it himself," Harry fretted as Zayn patted his back.

"How about we give him a few days?" Zayn suggested, "Gives him a chance to tell us if something is wrong and if he doesn't we'll ask,"

"Yeah, we'll do that," Liam agreed as Louis walked back into the room.

"So you guys going to head home?" Louis asked eyebrows raised as Zayn bit his lip. He knew they couldn't just ask to stay here after 5 years of not speaking to him but he still didn't want to leave. Niall seemed to notice the conflict that Zayn was facing so decided to speak up for him.

"Are you trying to get rid of us already?" Niall teased as Louis's eyes widened. 

"What! No? Why would you think that?" Louis asked shocked as Niall laughed,

"Don't worry mate we were just joking we know you would never do that," Harry reassured Louis as Louis rolled his eyes huffing before collapsing back in his armchair.

"So?" he asked waiting for the others to respond as he observed their unsure expressions. Deciding to be the brave one he spoke up. "It is quite late so I understand if you guys want to stay in the guest room for the night," he shrugged as Zayn turned to the others looking for their reactions. After being satisfied that everyone was okay with staying he turned back to Louis,

"You sure? Is it really okay? We can leave if you really want too," He replied as Louis sighed his head starting to pound again unable to deal with all those questions.

"Of course you can. As I said it's late," he winced as he stood up, "I'm going to head to bed. You can stay or leave just don't leave my door unlocked if you leave. Spare keys are under the vase next to the window," he pointed as he made his way to the stairs."Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," the others mumbled back looking at each other lost and unsure what to do.

"What do you say?" Zayn turned to the others, "You wanna stay or go?"

"Let's stay," Liam mumbled as he ruffled Niall's hair who was currently yawning, "Blondie here is tired after such a long day. Don't want him to fall asleep in the car and wake up grumpy again like he did last time do we?" he laughed as he remembered the fond memory.

"Well staying it is," Harry announced as he made his way to the guest room at the end of the corridor the others not far behind him as they all clambered to get changed taking turns to rinse their mouth with water and splashing their face as they haven't brought anything with them not anticipating that they would be staying the night. Once everybody has settled in they began what they usually did before they sleep which was each singing a song for each other. laughing quietly as they made mistakes

Upstairs Louis sighed as he turned the shower off before taking a suppressant and spraying himself with scent neutraliser which was usually unnecessary since he was usually alone. After he was done he pulled on a pair of clean boxers before he climbed into his bed falling asleep to the soft mumbles of the others below him.

***

Louis pulled on a hoody and his jeans as he jogged down the stairs into the kitchen making himself a coffee. As he was watching the kettle burn he heard soft footsteps paddling the kitchen. He turned around to see a sleepy Harry who had evidently just woke up rubbing his eyes before looking at Louis,

"Morning Lou," he greeted smiling as Louis smiled back making space as Harry joined Louis.

"Help yourself to whatever," the blue-eyed boy mumbled as he poured the freshly boiled water into a much before dunking the teabag in. Harry hummed in response as he headed to the fridge for milk before grabbing cereal and pouring it into a bowl. After he poured the milk in he placed the carton back where he found it before he began searching for a spoon. After about two minutes of trying but failing to find the spoons, he gave up turning back to Louis who was sipping a cup of tea and scrolling through his phone.

"Sorry, but where do you put the spoons?" Harry asked blushing embarrassed by the fact that he has to ask a question which should be simple. Louis looked up from his phone wincing slightly. The headache definitely wasn't as bad as the day before but it definitely wasn't gone,

"Top right cabinet," Louis answered as the other three entered the kitchen."Morning," Louis smiled but anyone could tell the smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes. The other smiled back as they greeted him too before heading to make three extra bowls of cornflakes. After everyone was settled and eating breakfast Zayn spoke up.

"Our photoshoots are at the same time in the same studio just in different rooms so do you want a ride?" he asked cautiously as Louis looked up from sipping his coffee frowning slightly as if unsure what he should reply.

"Sure," he shrugged, "As long as it's not too much trouble," he replied.

"Of course it wouldn't be any trouble," Liam insisted as he finished his cornflakes taking Niall, Zayn and Harry's bowl to the sink with him washing up as he continued talking, "We're going there anyway," 

"Right," Louis nods as he gets up." Well, I'm going to take a shower before we leave feel free to share a shower or take them separately or whatever you guys do," he said before he finishes his tea and runs up the stairs again.

***

Louis groaned as the cameras flashed again his head pounding harder than it ever has yet. He only had a few more pictures that need to be taken so everything should be fine. Just as the last picture was taken he finally let out a breath of relief as he changed back into his old clothes drinking half a bottle of water hoping to get rid of the pain. He popped a pain reliever in his mouth as he got out the dressing room before all of a sudden his vision clouded over and he was suddenly next to the stone-cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. Hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

The first thing Louis heard when he came about was some hushed whispering to his left as he groaned unsure what had exactly happened. His head pounded as he shifted opening his eyes to squint at his photographer and some of his crew who were bent over him in an almost predatory sort of way. His eyes widened as he tried to sit up head spinning as he fell again his camera man catching him just in time stopping his head from hitting the ground. 

"What happened?" he asked as he glanced around at everyone who had a certain degree of worry evident on their faces. What had happened? The last thing he could remember was walking out of the room and oh. His memories were coming back now. He remembered taking the pain reliever and then his head starting to spin before he fainted.

"You passed out when you walked out," his camera man answered as Louis gulped nodding his head to acknowledge what he said. The camera man looked apprehensive mouth opening and closing a few times before he asked: "Do you know why that uh . . . why that happened?". Louis bit his lip eyes scanning across the worried faces in the room some of the people walking away to give him space and privacy.. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm not exactly sure but I didn't have breakfast this morning so it's probably just because I'm hungry," he lied as the beta in front of him gave him a sceptical look as if he didn't believe him. He looked like he was about to say something else before he shut his mouth nodding slightly before helping Louis up.

"Right Ummm are you still feeling dizzy?" he asked as Louis shook his head frantically before stopping almost immediately after his head becoming light-headed again.

"I'm feeling alright now," Louis replied as he scrambled getting up before shaking his photographer's hand. "Thank you for helping me but I promise everything is fine. I'm going to go and get some lunch now. Once again thank you so much," Louis rambled as he quickly let go of his hand before rushing out the room heading straight for the lift. As he sped away from the scene he cursed himself under his breath. Why was he so bad at lying? Now they're gonna think something is up Louis frowned as he kept his head down still walking to the lift before he stumbled into a body right in front of him causing him to fall backwards. Before he could fall to the ground again that day a warm pair of hands grabbed him pulling him upright again sending a wave of warmth through his body. Louis's brows knitted together in confusion as he looked up to see Liam look at him with a worried face. Louis was starting to get tired with all these worried faces.

"Are you alright Lou? I didn't hurt you did I?" Liam asked frantically as he grabbed Louis' arms inspecting them for any sign of an injury.

"I'm fine," Louis replied as his body bathed in the warmth that Liam's touch provided before he jerked away coughing lightly turning to see the other three members of their band. "Have you guys finished your photoshoot yet?" Louis asked hopefully turning their attention away from the soft blush that was now settling over his face.

"Yup we finished about ten minutes ago. You?" Niall replied as Louis nodded.

"Yeah, mine was finished a while ago too. Do you guys want to head out to lunch?" Louis asked not ready to be left alone for lunch will only him and his thoughts for company. "This new pizza shop opened up in town a few weeks ago." Niall beamed at the invitation turning to Zayn and Harry.

"Can we?! I've been waiting to go there for ages. Please!" Niall pouted putting on his puppy eyes as Harry laughed gently.

"Of course we can babe. I do love some pizza," he grinned as Niall just grinned back poking one of the curly-haired lad's dimple. How Louis wished he could do the same. Wait no. Louis definitely doesn't want to do that. Not now not ever.

"Well I guess that's where we're going," Liam concluded as he started walking to the lift, "Come on then let's go," he turned back sticking his tongue out before dashing to the lift and jumping in as the other three started to madly rush to the elevator Louis watching them with curiosity all over his face. Before any of them had reached the elevator Liam had already pressed the button and the doors were closing rapidly to their dismay and Liam's delight however before the lift could stop moving Niall harshly pressed the elevator causing the door to open once again. Liam stood there with a wide beam on his face before pouting.

"Dammit I shouldn't have given you guys any warning," he pouted in a joking manner as Niall jumped in Zayn and Harry following. Louis just chuckled lowly before he started walking over to the elevator but to his dismay saw the door closing again. Niall sticking his tongue out at him as he disappeared behind the closing doors. Louis scowled as he started to speed up with his walking but it was too late the doors had already closed. Louis sighed fondly as he looked around spotting the stairs. He could still beat them that way he thought as he began to speed walk to the stairs. As he reached the stairs he started running down each one nimbly as imagined their faces when they saw him already waiting for him. It only took him 15 seconds to get down the whole flight of stair before he was just in time to see the elevator door opening as the other 4 stepped out laughing before Harry turned around spotting him.

"Well look who's already here," Harry grinned walking towards Louis as the other 3 turned to see Louis surprise evident on their faces. Louis just stuck his tongue out at them before walking to the group the lightheadedness he felt before starting to fade away instead replaced with contentment and warmth.

"Thanks, a lot guys," Louis scowled in a joking manner as he reached them. Zayn just chuckled as Niall gave him a sweet innocent smile. 

"You are very welcome," he grinned as Louis pouted gently shoving Niall with his elbow the latter returning the favour.

"So you guys ready to go?" Liam asked watching the interaction with a fond smile on his face as they both turned to him nodding. The group began making their way to the door before Zayn paused eyes widening. Harry turned around a worried look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as Zayn just shook his head,

"I forgot my wallet in the toilet," he answered sheepishly as Niall burst into a fit of laughter.

"What do you mean in the toilet?" Liam asked as Zayn shrugged.

"I was just sharpening up and I took everything out of my pocket to make sure I had everything on me and I guess I left it on the countertop," Zayn replied rubbing the back of his neck as Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'll come with you to get it," Liam replied as he started walking towards the elevator again as Zayn gave him an apologetic look before following. Louis, Niall and Harry stood in the hallway as they waited for them to get back. Silence filled the room for a few moments as they each struggled to find something to say to fill it. Louis's hands reached for his phone in his pocket as he brought it out scrolling through his messages laughing at a joke his sister had sent him before he Harry clearing his throat.

"So uh. Is pizza still your favourite food?" Harry asked as Louis placed his phone away before pretending to contemplate the answer.

"Well I would say so yes but in reality, I like most thing. Well, most things except avocados. They have no flavour," Louis replied pretending to gag as Harry gave him an amused look Niall chuckling gently,

"Don't say that in front of Harry," Niall snickered, " Avocados are like his most favourite thing in the world," Harry scowled.

"They are not my favourite. My favourite is bread," he replied head held high indignantly as Niall just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Don't say that in front of Harry. He likes avocados," Niall amended as Harry gave him an approving nod. Louis just laughed at their interaction as he watched Harry stick his tongue out Niall who stuck him out in return.

"Calm down kids," Louis joked as they both turned to him a scowl on their faces as Louis just grinned shaking his head fondly. Man, he missed them. 

"Who you calling kids?" Niall frowned as Louis shrugged, "It's been years since we were last considered kids,"

"Well if you're going to act like kids I'll call you a kid. Simple," Louis replied as Niall gasped offended. 

"What do you mean act like a kid?" he asked as he turned to Harry looking for the alpha to back him up. The alpha just shrugged clearly not wanting to get involves as he watched in amusement at their argument. It was then the lift arrived on their floor and Liam and Zayn walked out greeting them each a smile but as they turned to Louis he felt it becoming more apprehensive and more unsure. Louis's brows knitted together as he tried to work out what changed in the few minutes they had gone before his thought were interrupted by Liam clapping his hands. 

"We've got the wallet now let's go. Chop chop" Liam announced as Niall turned to Liam,

"Louis said I act like a kid," he complained as he turned to Liam who just smiled shaking his head softly.

"Sometimes but that doesn't mean you're immature," Zayn replied, "You know when it's appropriate to act a little childish and when to be mature," Liam nodded his head in agreement and his hands fell on the omega's head gently running it through his hair.

"Anyway everyone has moments of childishness," he replied as they started making their way to the exit, "Let's go pizza awaits us," Niall just grinned turning around to Louis sticking his tongue out as Louis just smiled shaking his head and following the others out the building. As they started making their way to Zayn's car Liam spoke up turning to face Louis. 

"So Louis," he started as Louis looked up from where he was texting Stan, "Your photographer told us you fainted earlier. Does that have anything to do with your doctor's appointment?" he asked as Louis frowned. Shit they must have ran into his camera man when getting Zayn's wallet. He saw Liam's eyes narrow as if daring him to lie as he huffed out a breath. The other three had turned around to face him now waiting for his reaction each with a frown on their face. Louis sighed. There was no point in lying he decided before replying,

"Yeah, I've been getting headaches for the last few weeks so I went to see my doctor. He gave me some pain reliever which has been helping and told me I should sleep more," Louis replied arms gesturing wildly. "I don't really know why I fainted but I haven't been sleeping well recently so that's probably the case," None of the others looked convinced.

"You should get checked out again," Niall replied eyebrows knitted in worry as Harry nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, you should. Just in case its something worst." Zayn replied as they reached his car in the parking lot. Zayn unlocked it as they each started clambering in the atmosphere significantly more serious and uneasy than it was five minutes ago. No one spoke another word as Zayn started the engine and the car started moving until Louis saw that they weren't going the right way.

"Wait we're not going the right way. Where are we going?" Louis asked sitting upright as he looked at their surroundings watching as they drove past a group of trees.

"We're heading to the local hospital," Niall replied as Louis turned to face him, eyes widening as Zayn took another turn before the car started to slow down. Turning back around Louis saw they had arrived at the hospital.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Louis grimaced at the sight of the building before him before turning back around to the others who were currently getting out of their seats. Niall turned towards him gesturing him to get out of the car however Louis didn't move to hope that they would change their minds or something would happen to stop this. What he wouldn't do just to disappear into thin air at this moment. However, it was too late. Niall was already opening the door for his side of the car and Louis didn't want to make them suspect something was actually wrong. He'll just have to find a solution on the way. As he stepped out of the car he stumbled slightly. Luckily he managed to catch himself as he stood up straightening himself before turning towards the hospital.

"Alright," Liam said as Zayn locked the car, "Should we head to the beta non-emergency entrance?" he asked before starting to make his way there without waiting for an answer. Louis just bit his lip before following him. He could feel the eyes on him as he stumbled over a rock feeling his face flush up. What was his problem? That just going to convince them something was wrong. As they reached the entrance they knocked as they waited for someone to let them in. A beta walked out before looking at them all.

"Are any of you his family, significant other, or his pack?" the beta asked as he adjusted his glasses. Louis's eyes lit up as he realized there was a chance he could get through this without his secret being uncovered. From the corner of his eyes, he could Zayn opening his mouth to say something as he realized that they were probably going to claim he was their pack beta. If he didn't hurry up and say something now his only chance would be gone.

"No, they aren't," Louis spoke up as Zayn sent him a confused expression. The beta raised his eyebrows.

"Right. Well, I apologize but we don't allow alphas and omegas in unless they are family, significant other, or pack so you'll have to wait out here. Now can you follow me?" the beta turned to Louis before opening the door waiting for him to enter. Louis turned around shrugging before walking through the door. As he walked in he was immediately hit with the smell of disinfectants. Great. Looking around he glanced at all of the awards this hospital had won. They clearly weren't modest. Turning back to the beta who had reached the front desk waiting for him. Louis hurried up approaching the desk.

"So why are you here today?"

Louis played with the front of his t-shirt as thoughts ran through his head. He couldn't just say he was fine and leave. Not with the others still outside. Anyhow he was still having constant headaches so it might be good to get it checked out. Deciding to stick with the truth he spoke up,

"I've been having constant headaches and fainted this morning so I was wondering if I could get checked up," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright," the beta nodded as he typed away at the keyboard for a few seconds before gesturing to the waiting area, "take a seat in the waiting room someone will see you soon," At that point, there was another ring on the doorbell as Louis sighed watching as the beta went to invite the person outside in. He approached the seats grimacing at the stains on the seat before sitting gingerly on the edge of one.

"Well if it isn't Louis Tomlinson," a bright voice commented from behind him causing Louis to frown. Who could it be? Perhaps a fan but they did sound awfully familiar. Turning around he saw Aaron from the day before causing him to grin.

"Aaron!" he exclaimed as the ginger beamed back sitting right next to him, " What are you doing here?" he asked as Aaron laughed.

"I've needed to get tested for allergies. What about you?" 

"Not much. Just been having constant headaches," Louis replied as Aaron nodded his head sympathetically.

"Damn who would have thought we'd be here on the same day same time huh," he chuckled as Louis grinned,

"Yeah, quite the coincidence," A few moments of silence passed before Aaron spoke again. This time though it was with less confidence,

"What are you doing after this?"

"I'm going to be having lunch with some friends," he replied before adding on, "do you want to come?" Aaron looked hesitant.

"No it's fine I don't want to intrude on yo-"

"Don't worry you won't be intruding," Louis insisted but Aaron still looked unsure

"But-,"

"Seriously trust me. If you don't come I'd be third-wheeling," and that seemed to change Aarons's mind.

"Alright fine," he laughed, "You're quite stubborn aren't you?" Louis just shrugged. They made little conversation while they were waiting talking about almost anything before Aaron's name was called. Aaron grinned at Louis before standing up.

"Well, that's my cue. If you're done before I am wait for me here. If not I'll wait for you," he said before making his way to room 11a. Louis smiled giving him a thumbs up before watching him enter the room. Sighing Louis bit his lip. It was just him now again and without any distraction he couldn't help but think about how everything was going to go wrong. He felt his palms starting to sweat as he glanced at the clock. In ten minutes his secret could be revealed if he wasn't careful. Gulping he slouched down on his seat. Don't work yourself up. It isn't going to solve anything. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he saw six missed calls all from Liam. He was about to put his phone away and ignore the messages when it started ringing again. Sighing he picked it up pressing the answer button,

"Hi?" he asked hesitantly before everybody on the other side started talking at once,

"Louis!"

"Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"Do you know what's wrong?" 

"Did you not want us to come?"

Grimacing Louis held his phone further away from his ear before replying, "No I haven't been seen to yet," there was silence before they all started talking at once again before he heard Zayn shushing them.

"Do you know how much longer it could take?" Zayn asked. Louis scratched the back of his head. The doctors said it should be about twenty minutes and he'd already been talking to Aaron for more than ten minutes.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's too long though. Maybe like ten minutes," he replied as he turned to the counter watching the beta that had let him in earlier typing on the computer while on a call. They seem tired and frustrated and Louis couldn't blame him. A job like this requires hours of concentration at a time. Probably a short break and lunchtime too.

"Louis?" 

Louis looked away from the beta before replying, "Yeah?"

"I was saying that we're going to go to the restaurant to book us a seat before the rush hour. When you're done you can call Liam and we can pick you up," Harry explained.

"Yeah, that's fine. Is it alright if I bring a friend along?" 

"Sure," Harry replied, "See you soon!" Louis smiled.

"See you," he replied before ending the call placing his phone back in his coat pocket. Turning back to the desk full of magazines on top in front of him. He picked one up before proceeding to flip through it mindlessly before he ended up on a page. It was a page about the best-dressed celebrity and of course, the other four were on there. Sighing he lifted his hand to flick the page over again. As he did that he heard someone call out his name. Well. Let's get this done and over with.

Placing the magazine down he stood up wiping his sweaty palms over his trousers he began making his way to the beta woman who stood there smiling at him in the way most doctors do. That almost over practiced artificial smile that if you weren't focused could be missed. He followed the beta down a row of corridors before arriving at her room. She turned, gesturing at him to enter and so he did. Slightly reluctantly but who was to blame him? As he made himself comfy on one of the lavish sofas in the office he turned to the beta who was currently typing away at the computer. She turned to him adjusting her glasses as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. He never knew what to say or do? Should he introduce himself? Should he just wait for her to start to speak? Was she waiting for him?

"Right Louis so the receptionist said you've been experiencing constant headaches and fainted is that correct?" the beta asked as Louis nodded, "Right. Do you mind elaborating? Have you been extra thirsty? Feeling fatigued?" Louis looked down as he thought about what to say next. He didn't want to cause concern but if he told the doctor now then they could solve it saving him a trip to the GP in the near future. 

"No, not really. Just constant headaches," Louis replied, "The fainting was probably from not having breakfast," Louis outright lied deciding to play it safe for now. Better safe than sorry. The doctor narrowed her eyes almost as if she didn't believe his words before nodding turning back to her computer.

"From what I can see you went to the doctors recently and you were prescribed some painkillers. Am I right?" Louis hummed in confirmation as the female beta continued speaking. "Is it safe to assume that they aren't providing the needed relief?" 

"Not really," Louis replied as the doctor's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, there not much we can do right now but offer you some slightly stronger painkillers if you like. Try to get more sleep and if the symptoms persist feel free to contact us," and with that, it was over. Louis exhaled silently in relief as he relaxed slightly. 

"No don't worry about it. I'll stick with the old painkillers for a bit more. If they don't work I'll call back for the prescriptions," Louis replied as he started standing up. The doctor gave a tight-lipped grin back before leading him out and before he knew it he was back in the waiting room. Aaron stood up jogging toward Louis as Louis smiled at the beta.

"So what did they say?" Aaron asked as they made their way to the exit Aaron stepping aside to let Louis go first,

"Nothing really. Sleep more. If it doesn't improve they can give me stronger painkillers." Aarons brows furrowed as he followed Louis. As he opened his mouth to reply Niall ran over enveloping Louis into a hug.

"We were going to go but Niall insisted we stay just in case it is something bad. So is everything alright? What did they say?" Louis laughed fondly as he watched the other three arrive.

"Honestly not much as I was telling Aaron. Just get more sleep and if it doesn't get better soon they can prescribe stronger painkillers." Louis replied.

"But don't yo-," Liam started before Louis cut him off,

"Honestly don't worry guys. I feel fine and I'll come back if I feel bad again but for now, lets go and eat, shall we? I'm starving. I've invited Aaron and we can't let a guest starve can we?" he grinned as Aaron gave a small wave. Zayn grumbled clearly displeased before replying,

"If you're really sure you're fine,"

"I am! Now let's go, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how long this took but I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
